SSBWU: Characters (part 4)
Continued from here, SSBWU: Characters (Part 3). Toon Link Classification: Light-Middle Another iteration of Link. This iteration is from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, he was celebrating his birthday when he was called to his Grandmother and to don the Green clothes that the Ocarina of Time Link wore on his adventure. When his sister: Aryll was kidnapped by the Helmaroc King, he gets the help of an off-beat team of pirates to aid in his rescue. Abilities Toon Link is much like his regular form. But he's much faster as his equipment aren't nearly as heavy as his regular form's are. His Boomerang though not magical but is faster and you have more control on where it goes. Limitations Toon Link may be faster than his regular form, but it's not as strong. His bombs don't do as much damage as his regular form's as well as his Whirling Blade Technique. The Bow & Arrow also has the same drawback. Villager Classification: Lightweight The generic character from the popular Nintendo game: Animal Crossing. He uses an array of strange weapons to attack his opponents. Abilities Somewhat similar to Ness style-wise, the Villager uses some interesting things to attack his enemies ranging from dirt shovels to Bowling balls as well as tree twigs. He can move quite fast and jump high as well. His Timber move though it takes time and some effort to allow it to grow into a tree, but has great launching capabilities once it's cut down. His pocket move is also a great special move, he can absorb projectiles and even take items and store it for later. Limitations The Villager's problems are obvious. He's not much of a fighter (as Animal Crossing is not an action-based game) so the Villager's strength and toughness ratings are relatively low, he needs to make a lot of damage to his opponents in order to launch them. His Balloon Fight move is not meant for attacking, but it can help him escape and catch more air. Palutena* Classification: Middleweight The Goddess of Angel Land who was once kidnapped by Medusa in the first Kid Icarus. Palutena is rescued by Pit and rules over Angel Land once again. She then aids Pit in Kid Icarus: Uprising to protect Angel Land once again from Medusa. Abilities Palutena is another middleweight character that suffers little from obvious attribute problems. Her Reflect Barrier can reflect more than projectiles it can also push opponents away from Palutena, great for escaping from being surrounded by multiple opponents. Her Autoreticle can hit multiple times if aimed properly. Limitations It's quite difficult to exactly point what is Palutena's limitations since she's a nearly perfectly balanced character. But like all other middleweight characters: she's vulnerable after she executes her special moves, and most of them only focus on her front, leaving her dangerously exposed from behind. Her warp move is used to escape and catch more air out of her jumps, not to attack. Robin Classification: Middleweight From the recent Nintendo game: Fire Emblem: Awakening this Male/Female team uses magic to attack his/her opponents ranging from fire, thunder and wind. Abilities Though almost forgotten to be stated, but this Male/Female Robin also use 2 swords: The Levin Sword and the Bronze Sword. The Levin sword uses magic and the bronze sword is just a sword. Because of this, the Levin sword is much more stronger. Their special move, Thunder has 3 spells: Elthunder Archthunder and Thoron. Depending on how long you charge it will depend on which spell you use, they all do a good amount of damage. His/her Nosferatu move not only damages opponents but also heals the character. Limitations Robin's obvious weakness is his/her special moves. Not only they leave him/her exposed of they miss, but they can only use them several times at one time. So, make sure you don't rely heavily on special moves when using Robin. He/she also move quite slowly and don't jump very well. Rosalina Classification: Lightweight A omnipotent woman who lives in the cosmos with her surrogate family of star-like creatures called Luma. First appearing in Super Mario Galaxy she helped Mario fight against Bowser and rescue Peach, she also reads stories to her Luma. Abilities In some ways, Rosalina is similar to Captain Olimar. But she's not nearly as reliant on her Luma as Olimar is on Pikmin. Her Gravitiaional Pull is great for pulling items near Rosalina, making it easy for Rosalina to obtain items. Her Luma Shot does a decent amount of damage. Limitations Rosalina is a lightweight character, meaning she has low strength and toughness ratings, she and her Luma can't do a lot of damage to opponents and they have low launch capabilities. Despite this, Rosalina is slightly stronger than her Luma. Her Launch Star move is only meant for escaping not for attacking. Shulk Classification: Middleweight From the Wii-exclusive game: The Xenoblade Chronicles, Shulk is the main protagonist in his game. Using a strange Lightsaber-like weapon, he can do quite a bit of damage and even uses special powers to defeat his opponents. Abilities Another balanced middleweight character. Shulk can do quite a bit of damage with his special weapon. He can change his style with his Monado Arts Special Move. * Jump: Increased jump but reduces toughness. * Speed: Increases speed, but reduces strength. * Shield: Increases toughness, but reduces strength and speed * Buster: Increases strength, but reduces toughness and gives his attacks lower launch capabilities. * Smash: Gives his attacks better launch capabilities, but reduces strength and makes Shulk more vulnerable to being launched himself. His vision special move is also useful when surrounded. Limitations Though, initially Shulk doesn't have obvious attribute problems (as most middleweight characters are), but His Monado Arts move has a profound effect on his attributes, and if not used properly can work against him. Be careful when activating this special move. Duck Hunt Dog* Classification: Lightweight The infamous Dog from the NES game known as Duck Hunt that uses the famous NES accessory: The NES Zapper light gun. It also represents other NES Zapper games. Abilities The Duck Hunt Dog can move fast as well as jump high, it also excels fighting in the air a sit has great moves that can damage and launch opponents. It's Clay shooting move is also good for when you have to fight from a distance and it can thrown from 3 different angles. Limitations The Duck Hunt Dog can't take a lot of damage before being launched. Most of it's ground-based moves have short range and not very useful. It's Wild Gunman Special Move can also be attacked and taken out of the stage by other opponents. It's Duck Jump is meant for escaping, not for attacking. Greninja Classification: Lightweight A water-based Pokémon, Greninja is one of the more faster Pokémon to date when it made it's debut in the X/Y series of the game franchise. Abilities Greninja has arguably the best jumping abilities for a non-inflatable character in the game. He has great airborne attacks and can even move quite fast. It's Hydro Pump can do a decent amount of damage as well help him escape when surrounded. It's Water Shuriken is also a good distant special move as it can hit multiple times when fully charged. Limitations Greninja's overall strength and toughness ratings are low, the reason for that is it's a lightweight character. Greninja can also be launched quite easily from strong attacks from heavyweight characters. Because it's supposed to be a ninja, Greninja can have a hard time fighting straight on against multiple opponents. It's Shadow Sneak is mostly to escape and avoid attacks, not for use on the offensive. Pac-Man Classification: Lightweight The star of the famous arcade game of the same name. He has an insatiable appetite for fruit (like Yoshi) and can eat the Ghosts with the help of the super pellet. Abilities Pac-Man has decent strength and speed for a lightweight character. He can do some damage with his regular and special moves. His Bonus fruit changes depending on how long you have charged the move. His Super Pellet move can be controlled by the left control stick and you can attack multiple opponents with it. Limitations Pac-Man's attributes are a bit on the below average side, though he's one of the stronger lightweight characters. His Fire Hydrant move doesn't do any damage but can push opponents off of the stage's platform, good to use when keeping opponents off of the platform. Lucina* Classification: Light-Middle The main protagonist of Fire Emblem: Awakening Lucina is the warrior princess of her kingdom and will do anything to protect it. Abilities Lucina is basically a carbon copy of Marth as she has the same moves and some of the same attributes as him. But she's a bit faster as she's a bit smaller than Marth. Her style of using her special moves is also what differentiates her from Marth, her counter is done a bit more elegantly than Marth's as is her dancing blade. Limitations Along with sharing some of Marth's advantages, Lucina also shares some of his weaknesses. Though, Lucina has a slightly lower strength, toughness and power ratings as her sword is a bit weaker than Marth's. Her Shield Breaker also does less damage than Marth's. Dark Pit* Classification: Light-Middle First appeared in Kid Icarus: Uprising when Pit crossed through the Mirror of Truth. He serves as a rival to Pit and will do anything to see the defeat of his real self. Abilities Dark Pit is a carbon copy of Pit (like Lucina is a copy of Marth), he has much of the same moves as him, but Dark Pit does a bit more damage than his heroic self. Limitations Dark Pit also has some of the same weaknesses as Pit, but he is also slower than Pit and has a slightly lower jumping ability. Mii Brawler One thing It's quite difficult to exactly point out the Mii Fighter's attributes as the characters themselves are completely customizable. You can use customization parts you have collected from the Single-player modes, you can also customize the Mii fighter character to either be all offensive, all defensive or all speed or to balance out the attributes. Classification: Unknown A Mii Fighter which you can create in customization. Description Mii brawler is the fast but weak Mii Fighter, it uses punches and kicks to attack it's opponents. Mii Swordfighter Classification: Unknown A Mii Fighter that you can create in customization. Description The more balanced Mii Fighter, it's style is similar to that of Link and Marth's and has some good special moves. Mii Gunner Classification:' Unknown A Mii fighter which you can create in customization. Description The Mii Gunner is the strong but slow Mii Fighter. It's style is similar to Samus, Megaman and in some ways Fox. Update: SSBWU Characters (DLC)